Abstract Single cell RNA-sequencing (scRNA-seq) has emerged as a powerful approach to dissect tumors and their ecosystems by determining the state of individual cells and inferring partial genetic information from expressed transcripts. For infiltrating T cells, this provides a comprehensive approach to define T cell states in human tumors. For malignant cells, scRNA-seq paves the way to characterizing cellular states and their associated genotypes at cellular resolution. The Molecular Immunology Core (Core 1) provides standardized and reproducible methods to profile and characterize immune cells and malignant cells by scRNA-seq in glioblastoma in both patients and mouse models. Core 1 also provides expert personnel, facilitates the sharing of knowledge within the program, and maintain the sophisticated equipment necessary to generate data for all Projects. The Molecular Immunology Core will be led Dr. Mario Suv and Dr. Kai Wucherpfennig who will contribute their expertise in single-cell technologies and immune cell isolation.